Handmade Hearts
by Scarpaw
Summary: Izaya spends February 13th painstakingly making joke valentines for every single boy at Raira because he's too embarrassed to admit he made one real one.
Shizaya Week Day 2 prompt! The prompt for today was Christmas/Valentines, so since I've done so many Christmas fics, I decided to try my hand at a Valentine's day one. This was supposed to be a lead up to the Bloody White Day incident from the Gaiden, because I thought it was Valentine's Day, not White Day. Still, I hope you guys like it!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara**

 _ **Handmade Hearts**_

 _Or, Izaya spends February 13_ _th_ _painstakingly making joke valentines for every single boy at Raira because he's too embarrassed to admit he made one real one._

Hot glue _hurts,_ and Izaya finds himself swearing darkly under his breath for what feels like the hundredth time in two hours as he yet again gets the glue gun stuck to his hand.

"Wow," Mairu mutters from the door where she and Kururi are spying on him and Izaya's pretending his sisters don't exist, "Iza-nii must really like this girl."

"Or guy." Kururi chips in, her head resting on Mairu's.

"Ooooh, that's right," Mairu is enthralled. "So who is it Iza-nii? Wait, wait, let me guess! It's that monster you're always going on about, isn't it? So monster's really a euphemism, isn't it? Because _he's_ not really a monster, it's his –"

Izaya rips the glue gun off his hand only to get it stuck to the other.

"That's it!" He interrupts his youngest sister, standing up and sending lace and paper flying everywhere. Three glue sticks roll off the table and Izaya hopes they rot in hell. "It's bed time! Shoo!"

"Awww," They pout in protest. "But it's only eight!"

"Bed!" Izaya snaps, advancing towards the door. "Before I make you!" He brandishes the hand the glue gun is stuck to in a vaguely threatening manner. It may be stuck to his hand, but he's still able to press the trigger which is good enough for him.

Mairu squeals, and then the twins are racing down the hall to their own room. By the time Izaya reaches the doorway, the slam of the twins' door reaches his ears. He shuts his own door, locking it for good measure, and sets to removing the glue gun from his hand. Just as he manages to remove the glue gun from his hand, Izaya hears the stampede of socked feet stomping back down the hall followed by the subtle jiggling of his doorknob. Hah. _Good luck._

"Go to bed!" He shouts through the door. "Before I lock _you_ in your room!"

"You already locked yourself in yours!" Comes Mairu's cheeky reply, "We're going to go downstairs and put an R18 film on and tell Mom and Dad you bought it!"

Izaya doesn't care, and tells them such. Listening to the shuffle of socked feet leaving the vicinity of his room, he sets back to the project he's assigned himself.

For the past two hours, he's been painstakingly writing love letters to _every_ boy at school.

See, it all started four hours ago. Mairu and Kururi informed him they had to take in valentine cards for their entire class tomorrow, so Izaya had been forced to haul them to the store to get cheap valentine cards. After returning home, Izaya had thus been forced to 'help' them write their classmate's names on each card. And by 'help' Izaya meant he sat there while the twins complained about how hard some of their classmate's names were to write, and Izaya forced them to do it by themselves anyways.

It was during this supervision of his siblings that Izaya got the idea (or, at least, that is what he keeps telling himself). What would be better than writing love letters to all the boys in school and addressing it from a secret admirer? Sure, it's a lot of effort, but Izaya thinks it's definitely worth it, especially to see everyone's faces – Shizu-chan's most of all.

(No, he's not doing this because he wrote a _love letter_ , of all things, to that stupid monster. Definitely not. Shizu-chan's was just the one he wrote first. And then Shinra's, just to convince himself that it wasn't weird to send male friends valentines. And then he expanded to the entire school because it was a prank, not because he felt awkward. Definitely not because he felt awkward.)

All the letters are finished now, and Izaya's putting the finishing touches on them all – hot gluing lace on the edges of the envelopes. To give it that nice, feminine touch, and further set into the boys' minds that it definitely was a girl who wrote these, not Izaya. He kind of regrets using hot glue to put the lace on the envelopes though, if only because he's gotten the gun stuck to his hand fifteen times, but as he finally finishes all of the letters at midnight, he tells himself it's worth it.

Standing and stretching, Izaya unlocks his bedroom door, and heads to the stairwell to see if his sisters actually made good on their threat. Downstairs in the living room the television's off, and the twins are knocked out on the couch so he decides just to give them the benefit of the doubt this time and say they did. Practiced arms lift one twin on each side, and he hauls them back upstairs to their room. As he drops them on their separate beds (though, who is Izaya kidding, when he goes to wake them up in the morning they'll be in the same one) Mairu manages to kick him in the shin in her sleep. It's not as bad as other times he's been kicked by one of them.

He wanders back to his room and sets his alarm for five am.

* * *

Izaya has a close call when he's making his escape from the school as seven am rolls around, having just finished sticking all the letters in the appropriate lockers. The basketball team has early morning practices, and he's forced to duck into the closest restroom (funny enough, the girl's) until they pass. Once they're gone, Izaya hurries out of the school and back home.

At home, Izaya rouses his sisters (unsurprisingly sharing Kururi's bed) so they can start getting ready for school. Nakahara-san normally picks the twins up when she's headed to the elementary school to drop off her son because she knows the high school starts earlier, and she doesn't mind watching over an extra two children along the walk so long as the twins are ready to go by the time she makes it to the house. Izaya hurries into his own uniform, pours cereal out for the twins, and, when he gets whines of them both wanting braids today, informs them that they can practice braiding hair on each other before racing out of the house once more.

He's not about to miss the main event, after all.

And by main event, he means Shizuo's reaction. Well, the whole student body as a whole, but Shizuo's in particular. Not that Izaya has any real reason to be interested in _how_ Shizuo out of everyone would react, that is. He's not invested at all. Nope. Which is definitely why he does not know that Shizuo arrives at school exactly ten minutes after eight every morning, so Izaya needs to place himself at the locker area right before then so he has a prime position to see Shizuo's reaction.

Because he's running behind, he reaches the school at five after eight, and it seems that where Izaya is running late, Shizuo is running early, already at his locker. He watches as Shizuo opens his locker, but before he can see the blond's reaction, Shinra is invading his personal space.

"Orihara-kun!" Shinra thrusts a very familiar item into his face, as if his bubble hasn't been popped enough already. "Did you hear? Apparently somebody put love letters in every boy's locker!"

"Really?" Izaya tries to keep his voice as disinterested as possible, and make it not that obvious that he's trying to look over Shinra's shoulder to see Shizuo's reaction. "Who would have so much time on their hands as to do that?"

And by the grin on Shinra's face, Izaya knows that Shinra _knows._

"Oh, I don't know," He shrugs, turning around and strolling towards Shizuo. "Hey, Shizuo-kun did you get one too?" Shizuo grunts an affirmation, and that bastard Shinra places himself just _so_ that Izaya can't see his face from how he's hunched over. Shinra "oohs" and "aahs" over Shizuo's letter, and when Shizuo stalks off, Shinra wanders back over to Izaya, where he's opening his own locker.

"Though, you have to admit," Shinra offers casually as Izaya bypasses the letter in his locker, "The handwriting on Shizuo-kun's letter looked an awfully lot like _yours_ , Izaya."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Izaya struggles to keep his voice level, to ignore the odd flipping of his stomach and the heat trying to rise on his face.

"Sure you don't," Shinra laughs, slapping Izaya on the back in what's probably supposed to be a friendly manner.

"But really," Shinra's voice takes on a more serious tone, one that Izaya does not like. "Just tell him, it won't be that bad!" He pauses, considering, and Izaya doesn't look at Shinra. "Okay, it might be bad, but at least you'd have told him! It's infinitely times better than just pulling each other's pigtails like you always do."

Izaya swallows the lump that has suddenly appeared in his throat, and pretends the nausea that has appeared in his stomach does not exist.

"I don't know what you're talking about," His voice still sounds a bit strangled though, as he slams his locker shut with a bit more force than necessary.

"If you say so," Shinra sighs sufferingly, tossing an arm over Izaya's shoulders as they head towards homeroom.

* * *

 _Please read and review~!_


End file.
